


No Mention of Yesterday

by Terrie



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff between "Rain" and "Go for the Green"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mention of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



The Garage was only three stories, no taller than the surrounding buildings, but if you sat in the right spot on the roof, you could see down one of the streets all the way to the park. It was almost a mile away, but Corinth was fairly flat, so there it was in the distance. It brought home to Dillon that his world had suddenly become so small. A single city. A single hope for humanity. And he had stayed to protect it, even though his own status as a member of humanity was dubious.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Ziggy came bouncing up to his perch. He shivered slightly in the night air. "What are you doing up here? Kinda chilly to be hanging around outside."

"I was looking for some alone time." Dillon made sure to keep his back to Ziggy, hoping the other guy would get the hint.

"I can understand that. The others are nice, but it's 'blah, blah, blah,' in your face, all the time. It gets exhausting just listening to it."

"Ziggy." Dillon interrupted before his monologue could pick up steam. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Wow, that's a big question. I mean, there's the obvious stuff, like world peace and the destruction of Venjix, but then there's the other stuff, like someone who appreciates my sense of humor and a pair of fuzzy slippers."

"I meant, what do you want from me? You said you were looking for me. Why?"

"Oh, right." Ziggy paused. Dillon had to wonder if it was for effect, or if he'd forgotten why he'd been looking for Dillon. With Ziggy, either one was a possibility. "I wanted to thank you. For, you know, coming back."

Dillon shrugged. With some distance from the situation, he could admit, at least to himself, that it had been a stupid impulse. He'd had no supplies and Scott's car had lousy gas mileage. A couple days out and he would have been in trouble. Maybe someone in Corinth knew who he was, or knew something about the person he was looking for. Besides, he'd given the Rangers his word, and with everything he'd lost, he could at least keep that. "You really shouldn't thank me."

"Well, I think I should." Ziggy leaned forward against the small wall running along the edge of the roof, next to where Dillon sat. "If you hadn't come back, the others would have sent me back to jail."

"Says who?"

"Says Scott. He told me so right before they ran off to fight the Attack Bot."

Dillon scowled. "Scott's a dick."

"Yeah, he kinda is. But in this case, I don't blame him. I'm only here as your pet, so if you're not here, why should I be?"

Dillon made a mental note for Scott's car to have an up-close-and-personal encounter with a Grinder. "You're not my pet, Zig. And you have as much a right to be here as anyone else."

"I'm not stupid, Dillon. Summer, Scott, Flynn... none of them has a reason to want me around. They don't even know me. Besides, when I knocked over some of his tools, Flynn told me I was only here because you insisted. And to not touch his stuff." Ziggy suddenly shivered.

It occurred to Dillon that it was getting colder and Ziggy only had on a short-sleeved shirt. He pulled his jacket off. "What were you thinking, coming out here dressed like that?"

"Hey, I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

He held his jacket out in one hand. "Ziggy, either you put on the jacket, or I make you put on the jacket. Your choice."

"All right, all right. I'm putting on the jacket."

Dillon watched Ziggy put on the jacket and snuggle into the residual heat. They stood there, looking at each other, for several long moments. He could hear cars going past on the streets below. From somewhere to the south came a woman's laughter. And still, they both stood there. Dillon blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved in this. The Rangers and this whole mess."

Ziggy gave him a wide-eyed and startled look. It made him look about twelve years old. "Don't apologize. I mean, sure, it's not perfect, but it's better than jail. So you don't have to apologize. Nothing to apologize for. I just have to find a way to make it work."

"Maybe you could be an extra pair of hands for Dr. K."

"Yeah, I could! We worked great together on the radio to let you know what was happening." Ziggy suddenly frowned. "Does Dr. K even have hands? Maybe he's horribly disfigured and that why he only talks through the computer."

"It's possible," Dillon hadn't given much thought to what might be behind the voice, beyond the idea that the Rangers and Dr. K were all a little nuts. "But I've never seen him, so I'm the wrong person to ask."

"We'll probably never know," admitted Ziggy. "He'll just remain The Voice. Look, are you done with the alone thing? Because even with the jacket, I'm kinda cold and I don't know how you're not turning into a popsicle."

"It's because, unlike you, I'm not all skin and bones. Seriously, Ziggy, do you ever eat anything?"

"Tell you what. I'll eat something, if we go inside now." Ziggy jiggled in place, no longer willing to act like the jacket was enough.

"Fine, I'm coming."

Dillon followed Ziggy, leaving behind an empty roof and a view of the distant park.


End file.
